


An Interrupted Proposal

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Soul Nomad
Genre: Alternate Juno Ending, Complete crack, Do not make a move on Revya if you don't want Gig to kill you, F/M, Humour, Soul Nomad needs more love, Warning: Swearing (Censored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juno's ending from Soul Nomad (FMC) with some "alterations". In which we learn to never hit on Gig's Soulmate. Ever. Written because Soul Nomad needs more love. Drabble. (Note: This is an old work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrupted Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Interrupted Proposal  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: Soul Nomad and the World Eaters (Soul Cradle in Japan) (Video Game)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Swearing (censored)  
> Genres: Humour  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: This is an old work. No criticism please.

"Alternate" Juno's ending from Soul Nomad (Female Main Character):

One year later…

-At the Nereid Palace-

Juno: I'm sorry I had to ask you to help with the babies…

Revya: It's okay. It's a baby boom!

Penn: Maaan! Everyone's too busy with these stupid babies to play with me!

Hey, how come there's so many kids, anyway?

Juno: W-well, you see... it's because the soul cycle's back to normal... and now that they can have kids again, they...

No, no, I don't mean that. I mean, whose kids are these?

Are they Endorph's? Or that eagle-eyed guy we found drifting at sea? Or maybe that guy from Raide?!

Revya: Penn, why are your eyes twinkling...?

Juno: My dear Penn, I think you'll be all grown up soon enough.

That's how it has to be, but I'll still be very sad.

Penn: Hey, Sis!

Revya: What is it?

Penn: Marry me!

An unknown person waiting outside the Palace overhears the conversation

?: … %$ #%!%!?

-Desperado theme begins to play in the background-

Gig storms into the Nereid Palace, scythe in hand, forcefully stepping between Penn and Revya.

Gig: Woah, Woah hold it right there!

Gig points his weapon of destruction towards Penn oblivious to the Death God's fury.

Gig: You! The Fish pimp! What did you just try to ask my soulmate?!

Penn: I asked her to marry me!

Gig's eyes narrow into slits

Penn: I wanna marry her because Juno likes her and she like to play with me, so I have lots of fun. I just ….really like her!

Gig: …..I don't think you quite understand what you're saying brat

As those words are being spoken, a menacing aura, begins to surround the Master of Death. Juno protectively tries, to move toward Penn and Revya prepares to reason with a murderous Gig. Unfortunately before either of them could do a thing…

Penn: Oh, and her boobs! I really like those!

-Rock 'n' Rocks theme begins to play-

MAX GIGIFY IS ACTIVATED

Gig: YOU'RE DEAD YOU @#$%^ LITTLE @#$%^&* HOW DARE YOU @#$%^&*@#$%^ ABOUT MY SOULMATE! GET READY TO @#$%^&*#$ DIE!

Juno: Penn Run!

Chaos, destruction and slaughter ensue.

Revya's thoughts:….and he says he doesn't get jealous

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay for a game as amazingly awesome as Soul Nomad, there is an unimaginably small amount of Fanfiction for it (and even less GigxRevya *sniff*) and a few years ago I wrote this. So here is my contribution to the small but dedicated Soul Nomad Fandom. I mean come on people the SN Archive needs and deserves much more love! Where are the writers out there at?
> 
> Also, the lesson of this story is don't ever try to take what is rightfully Gig's whether that be something like his hot pods or as we just learned like his soul mate.
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
